crash_feverfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Pick-Up Hatcher
The Special Pick-Up Hatcher offers a relatively easy way to acquire one or more of 4 specific units for its event period. These units usually have a new Awakening form that is released with the Hatcher. Current Campaign *First 2 tries: 10x Hatcher for 250 Polygons! **One 5★ unit guaranteed! ***AND! 1 out of 4 special units guaranteed every 3rd try! ****After your 3rd try, the Hatcher will loop back to its state during your 1st try. *****After trying the 10x Hatchers 30 times, it will become a 10x Hatcher that costs 500 Polygons and guarantees 4★ and higher units and one 5★ unit. *'Note:' Units will not be 6★ at the time of receiving them. Current Campaign Special Pick-Up Units *Fenrir ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Sphinx ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Gustav ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Pinocchio ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' Previous Special Pick-Up Units 8-17-2017 23:00 PST ~ 8-23-2017 22:59 PST *Ymir ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Lionheart ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Fay ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Lucifugus ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' 7-4-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-10-2017 22:59 PST *Toshizo Hijikata ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Hajime Saito ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Prometheus ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Thetis ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' 5-7-2017 23:00 PST ~ 5-14-2017 22:59 PST *Feurs ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Perrault ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Astaroth ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Aphrodite ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' 4-2-2017 23:00 PST ~ 4-8-2017 22:59 PST *Kurumi ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Fuga ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Astraea ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Baldr ** > > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' 3-6-2017 23:00 PST ~ 3-12-2017 22:59 PST *Lancelot ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Isami Kondo ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Saraswati ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Vishnu ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' 1-19-2017 23:00 PST ~ 1-25-2017 22:59 PST *Alfheimr ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Yamata-no-Orochi ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Leviathan ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *King Draig ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' 1-2-2017 23:00 PST ~ 1-8-2017 22:59 PST *Freyja ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Hazuru ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Inaba ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Sphinx ** > > 12-25-2016 23:00 PST ~ 12-30-2016 22:59 PST *Rapunzel ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *D.R.T.H. ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Mordred ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Hamelin ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' 12-11-2016 23:00 PST ~ 12-17-2016 22:59 PST *Soji Okita ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Thumbelina ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Hansel & Gretel ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' *Yatagarasu ** > ***'New 6★ Awakening:' 11-23-2016 23:00 PST ~ 11-29-2016 22:59 PST *Lancelot ** > *Soji Okita ** > *Muspelheim ** > > *Achilles ** > > 11-15-2016 23:00 PST ~ 11-21-2016 22:59 PST *King Draig ** > *Yamata-no-Orochi ** > *Ouroboros ** > > *Nidhogg ** > > 11-10-2016 23:00 PST ~ 11-16-2016 22:59 PST *Hamelin ** > *Rapunzel ** > *Amara ** > > *Hayato ** > > 11-6-2016 23:00 PST ~ 11-12-2016 22:59 PST *D.R.T.H. ** > *Mordred ** > *Yuno ** > > *Daidara ** > > 11-4-2016 6:00 UTC ~ 11-10-2016 05:59 UTC *Isami Kondo ** > *Otohime ** > > *Gawain ** > > *Soho Takuan ** > > 11-2-2016 6:00 UTC ~ 11-7-2016 05:59 UTC *Hansel & Gretel ** > *Yatagarasu ** > *Fay ** > > *Baldr ** > > 10-28-2016 6:00 UTC ~ 11-2-2016 05:59 UTC *Soji Okita ** > *Thumbelina ** > *Fenrir ** > > *Gustav ** > > Category:Hatchers